Idiocy
by Sakrea
Summary: Sideswipe has a tendancy to be an idiot in Sunstreaker's optics.Sunstreaker/Sideswipe


Sunstreaker liked his recharge. It was what kept him semi-civil during the day and gave him the energy he needed when he was not being civil. He also attributed it to "beauty sleep," as the humans called it. Therefore, when someone woke him up from recharge, he could hardly be blamed for whatever followed.

"Sideswipe…" the yellow mech snarled lowly, onlining one optic in a glare. "You have one klik to remove yourself from my side or I will do it for you."

The red mech's response was to tighten his hold on his brother's torso and bury his face in the other's neck with a mumbled, "I'd like to see you try."

Sunstreaker thumped him hard on the back, for which the other mech gave no response. "Off." He snapped.

For a brief moment, the yellow mech thought that his twin had actually fallen into recharge like that, pressed between him and the wall his berth was pushed against. Then he felt the red mech start to nibble on his neck cables.

Sunstreaker thwacked him on the back of the head, which made the other pause.

"Ow…" Sideswipe grumbled looking up at his brother. "What was that for?"

"I'm trying to sleep." The yellow twin snapped. "It's too late for this. Where the slag have you been anyway it's… Frag it Sides, it's 3 in the morning!"

Sideswipe's responding look was something between a pout and a smug grin, certainly an interesting combination. "Prowl caught me."

The yellow frontliner stared at him. Hard. "What. Did. You. Do."

"Well remember how Jazz said there were some things I wouldn't dare do….?"

"You didn't."

"I did!" Sideswipe said with a proud grin. This earned him another smack to the back of the head.

"Before I formally declare your idiocy, please clarify said act of idiocy."

"You know how Prime's aft is white?"

Sunstreaker groaned. "You didn't."

"Well now it's white with red lettering."

"What the frag did you write on Prime's ass?"

"'Sides wuz here.'"

This time there were two clangs. The first was Sunstreaker's hand connecting with Sideswipe's head and the second was Sideswipe's head connecting with Sunstreaker's chest.

"You wrote your name on Prime's ass. Obviously, you would be caught. Idiot." The yellow twin snapped.

Sideswipe just laughed and shot him a grin. "Well yeah, I knew that one would end up badly for me."

"And how long are you being stuffed in the brig for that?"

"No brig time, but I had to clean the wash racks by myself."

Sunstreaker gave a little flail and tried to shove the red mech off of him. His brother was FILTHY! "Off off OFF!" he yelped.

Sideswipe whined and clung to his chest like a monkey. "I cleaned up before I came back!"

His brother paused his flailing and peered at him. Okay, so he didn't seem as dirty as he thought. "I still want you off my berth. I need to recharge." He grunted.

Of course, his brother didn't move, choosing instead to more fully situate himself against his brother's body. "I'm staying in your berth tonight…" he murmured.

"Not tonight." Sunstreaker said, glaring down at him.

"I'm not waiting three weeks to snuggle." Sideswipe replied, offlining his optics and nuzzling his brother's neck.

Sunstreaker fought off the urge to smack him. "What the frag does that mean?"

"Prowl gave me three straight weeks of night patrol starting tomorrow."

The yellow Lamborghini's optic ridge twitched. "Why?"

"Wrote something on his ass." Sideswipe murmured, making it very obvious that he now wanted nothing more than to cuddle into his twin and fall into recharge.

There was another twitch and Sunstreaker once more held back the urge to smack him. "You are an idiot."

"Jazz said I wouldn't dare do it." The red twin replied tiredly. "So I did it."

For a moment, Sunstreaker wondered how he'd ended up being related to someone so stupid and then proceeded to wonder how he could ever be in love with that same stupid mech. "You wrote your name on Prowl's ass." He clarified slowly.

"Nope." Sideswipe said, onlining one optic with a grin. He looked far too smug for anything good to come out of his reply.

"Then what did you write?" Sunstreaker asked, voice strained.

"'Property of Jazz.'"

At any other time, the yellow twin may have found that hilarious, but considering his brother had gained three weeks punishment for it, it was not.

"I'm sure Jazz is laughing his aft off about the fact that you got punished for staking his claim on Prowl."

"Probably."

Sunstreaker rubbed a hand over his face and released a long vent of air. "And Prowl gave you three weeks of night patrol for writing on his aft, but only made you clean the wash racks for writing on Prime's?"

"Pretty much. Can we recharge now? I won't get to do this for a while you know."

And Sideswipe gave his twin such a pathetic look that Sunstreaker clamped his mouth shut and only glared. His brother gave him a sleepy grin before returning his head to its place nestled against his yellow twin's neck, optics offlining.

Sadly, Sunstreaker's annoyance at his brother's idiocy lasted only a few more moments. He hated to admit that he couldn't stay mad at him when he was pressed against him like that. Though he would give him hell for abandoning him for the next three weeks…

And Jazz. He would make sure he would pay for this. Fragger.


End file.
